Sentimientos interiores
by fernandeath
Summary: Inuyasha,Ahome y Kikyou una dificil decicion.Sera capaz de olvidar a Kikyou o se kedara con ella?Miroku dejara sus malas costumbres para estar con Sango o seguira siendo un maldito monje depravado y mujeriego?
1. Luna nueva del otro lado del pozo

N/A: Este es mi primer fic ,espero que sean amables y dejen reviews n.n

Capitulo 1: " Luna nueva en el otro lado del pozo"

Inuyasha y sus amigos se encontraban contemplando un hermoso atardecer,juntos a ellos había un bosque en el cual se escucho un ruido...

-(Naraku!)-se dijo así mismo Inuyasha  
-Sucede algo Inuyasha? Que fue ese ruido?-pregunto Ahome al ver el rostro de Inuyasha  
-Esa presencia...Es Naraku!-exclamo el monje Miroku

El cielo se oscurecía...y la luna nueva apareció...causando efecto en Inuyasha...transformándose en humano...

-Excelencia! No podemos dejar que Naraku vea a Inuyasha así!-grito sango-Hay que hacer algo!  
-Inuyasha ve con la señorita Ahome, vayan a refugiarse-aconsejo Miroku preparándose para pelear  
-Si monje Miroku-Asintió Ahome tomando la mano de Inuyasha  
-Je! Yo no me iré !-soltándole la mano a Ahome- ¡¡¡lo que haré será derrotar a Naraku ahora mismo!  
-¡¡¡ABAJO!-Grito histérica...

Mientras que Inuyasha se reponía Miroku y Sango ataron a Inuyasha; Naraku se acercaba más y más...  
Arrojan a Inuyasha al pozo junto con Ahome...En eso en los arbustos algo se mueve sin cesar...

-Sango yo te protegeré aun que me cueste la vida...-Le susurra a Sango  
-Excelencia-dice sonrojada  
-¡¡CUIDADO!-aparece la criatura, que resulta ser un mapache ¬¬U  
-Excelencia... ¿¿¿qué haremos ahora? ya no le podemos decir nada a Inuyasha y Ahome...-dice algo angustiada sango  
-Tendremos qué esperar a que regresen mañana-suspira Miroku quedándose los dos observando el pozo

Mientras que Inuyasha y Ahome llegan a casa, que por cierto estaba sola, Ahome encontró una nota en la mesa..  
"AHOME SI REGRESAS  
Y NO ESTAMOS,  
SIGNIFICA KE FUIMOS  
A VISITAR A TU TIA  
KE ESTA MUY ENFERMA.  
REGRESAMOS MAÑANA.  
HAY COMIDA EN LA DESPENSA"

Después de cenar y de darse un buen baño se fueron a dormir...Ahome en su cama e Inuyasha en el piso como de costumbre...

-Inuyasha...-susurro-¿¿no tienes frió? El suelo esta helado...  
-La verdad es que si-respondió algo tembloroso  
-Inuyasha...n...no...¿¿Te gustaría...acostarte con...conmigo...?-esta vez dijo completamente sonrojada  
-Ahome...-la miro y tambien se sonrojo-b...bueno...-tartamudio Inuyasha parandose y acostandose al lado de Ahome...

-(Es cierto...Inuyasha cuando es humano se comporta de una manera muy distinta...pienso que en otras circunstancias se hubiese negado y burlado de mi)-pensó Ahome

-Sucede algo Ahome?-pregunto sonrojado  
-Uh?...No, no es nada...Buenas noches Inuyasha-colocándose muy apegada a Inuyasha  
-Aho...me...-solo eso pudo articular, abrazándola muy fuerte entre sus brazos-hueles bien...  
-Inu...yasha...-dijo inclinando su cabeza para mirarlo...  
-Ahome yo...-sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y rápidas  
-Qué sucede Inuyasha?-pregunto algo nerviosa  
-No digas nada..-susurro Inuyasha acercándose mucho mas a Ahome...

Y sellada con un beso la noche término...el sueño los venció y en brazos de su amado Ahome descanso.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano llegaron Souta, la mama y el abuelo de Ahome.  
-Souta, ve a despertar a tu hermana-viendo que había unos platos en el lavadero supuso que había llegado  
-SIII!-respondió muy animado el pequeño-HERMANA!-grito el muchacho abriendo la puerta muy lentamente...

Souta entra al cuarto y que es lo que ve?

-HERMANA! KE HACES DURMIENDO ABRAZADA EN TU CAMA CON MI AMIGO OREJAS DE PERRO!-grito anonadado  
-eh?-respondió Ahome mirando a su lado y efectivamente estaba orejas de perro con ella-KEEEE?  
-que sucede?-abre los ojos Inuyasha  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-gritan ambos-KE HACES AQUI!-reponen a coro

Recordando lo que sucedió partieron a la época antigua pero ninguno menciono nada del tema...Solo algunas miradas iban y venían trayendo consigo que los dos se ruborizaran...

- Ahome ,Inuyasha que bueno que regresaron-dijo muy gentilmente Sango  
-Buenos días Sango, me alegro mucho que anoche no haya pasado nada grave-sonrió Ahome aliviada  
-Miroku que sucedió?Derrotaron a Naraku?-pregunto impaciente Inuyasha  
-Este ñ.ñU...Inuyasha...no era Naraku...si no...Un ...mapache...-dijo tartamudeando  
-KEEEEEEE?-tuve que pasar x todo esto solo x un entupido mapache?  
-Inuyasha?¬¬ Que fue lo que paso entre tú y la señorita Ahome?Te noto muy nervioso¬¬  
-EEEEE...nada no paso nada! Y nunca pasaría algo entre ella y yo! Es una tonta y las tontas no me interesan!-respondió alterado  
-INUYASHA!-interrumpe Ahome  
-Espera ..Espera Ahome...no quise decir eso...yo...  
-ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Continuara...

KE o K :que

X: por


	2. Lo que se intrpone entre tu y yo

N/A: este es mi segundo fic toy tan feliz es primera vez ke no em da tanta paja hacer algo :D  
espero ke sea de su agrado...n.n domo arigato x su visita

Cap 2 :""Lo ke se interpone entre tu y yo"

Después de los innumerables abajos de el primer capitulo, Miroku consiguió que se hospedaran en una muy elegante posada, fingiendo hacer un exorcismo, además allí habitaba una bella mujer, y eso era algo ke colocaba muy celosa a Sango aun ke no lo reconocía, pero el fuego salía de sus ojos...¬¬

Desde ke llegaron allí Inuyasha actuaba algo extraño trayendo consigo la angustia de Ahome...

-(ke estará pasando?...Inuyasha esta muy nervioso...me encantaría poder ayudarlo, pero nada puedo hacer)-susurraba Ahome en sueños...

Inuyasha contemplaba el silencioso y oscuro cielo...su mirada perdida lo delataba...

(Estará pensando en lo ke ocurrió anoche ?...no...No creo...lo mas de seguro es ke esta pensando en Kikyou...)Su mirada se volvió triste y llena de dolor...poco a poco se durmió quedándose con la imagen de su amado...

Inuyasha seguía con su mirada perdida, y a lo lejos se ve las serpientes cazadoras de alma...

-Kikyou-susurro inkieto, levantandose y siguiendo a aquellas serpientes sin pensarlo dos veces...  
-Inuyasha?-Despertó Ahome y al ver ke no se encontraba su amado salio divisando a la lejanía una de las serpientes de Kikyou

Después de una larga caminata Inuyasha llego a un bosque donde efectivamente estaba Kikyou, lo ke no sabia es que Ahome estaba detrás de el, observándolo detrás de unos arbustos...

-(Lo sabia era Kikyou la razón de su inquietud...)-susurro Ahome su mirada de tristeza se transformo en rencor...

-Te estaba esperando Inuyasha-dijo sonriente Kikyou, acercándose a este y dándole la bienvenida con un beso  
-Ki...kyou...-solo eso pudo decir correspondiendo el beso con un abrazo muy fuerte  
-A ke has venido Inuyasha?-pregunto muy fríamente Kikyou.  
-He venido x ti...-respondió muy tímido  
-Inu...yasha...-susurro muy sorprendida de aquella respuesta  
-He venido x ti Kikyou...ya no podía estar sin ti x mas tiempo, necesitaba de ti Kikyou,-Besando muy apasionadamente a Kikyou.

-(Inu...yasha...no has podido olvidar aun a Kikyou verdad?...)-muy tristemente recordó lo que sucedió la anterior noche, aquel beso ke se dieron ambos-(No, no puede ser!...Inuyasha vio en mi a Kikyou, y fue x eso ke me beso..!)Lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Ahome...

Ya iba amanecer e Inuyasha se marcho del lugar...En cambio Ahome, no lograba moverse, miraba a Kikyou muy fijamente...

-Ya ves?...su corazón me pertenece...no tienes nada ke hacer hache...tu no perteneces a este mundo...-mirando a Ahome  
Congelada Ahome sin nada mas ke decir se marcho también...

Mientras tanto llego Inuyasha a la posada donde se encontraban todos, menos Ahome...

-Y Ahome?-Pregunto inquieto Inuyasha-  
-Te fue a buscar anoche, cuando saliste corriendo,-respondió muy sereno Miroku, llevándose a la boca un rico sake matutino...  
-Creíamos ke estabas con ella, o por lo menos ke regresarían juntos...-acoto Sango algo angustiada por la situación.  
-Ke? Que dicen?Me fue a buscar!-Preguntó alterado Inuyasha  
-Miren allí viene!-grito Shippo(shipou o como se escriba UU)  
-Ya regrese..-susurra  
Entra a la posada Ahome mirando al suelo, toma sus cosas y vuelve a salir...

-Regresare a mi época su no les molesta...ya no tengo nada ke hacer hache...con su permiso  
-Je! Claro ke si nos molesta!Como ke no tienes ke hacer nada aquí?Acaso se te olvida los fragmentos de shikon!Je!-dijo molesto Inuyasha  
-Así ke...-responde levantando su mirada..-así ke solo para eso me necesitas?Se me olvidaba k solo me quieres x los fragmentos-mira a Inuyasha con unos ojos penetrantes llenos de odio y dolor.  
-Señorita Ahome...-dice Miroku algo confundido con todo esto-Señorita Ahome, puede irse si kiere, nosotros nos haremos cargo de la situación.  
-Excelencia?-menciona Sango todavía mas confusa x la actitud del moje  
-Tranquila Sango-responde con un tono de voz muy calmado-es mejor así...  
-Muchas gracias joven Miroku, Sango, amigos me marcho, adiós!-dice con una fingida sonrisa, regresando así a su época  
-(Ahome? no será que viste lo que ocurrió con Kikyou en el bosque?)-se preguntaba a si mismo Inuyasha arriba del tejado-(asome...yo...)  
-Inuyasha! Baja de ahí inmediatamente!-Grita alterada Sango, este baja y se sientan a charlar  
-ke fue lo ke sucedió en aquel bosque Inuyasha?-pregunta con un tono mas serio Miroku...  
-Me encontré con.. Kikyou...y la bese...-responde muy triste  
-Con Kikyou dices?-preguntan a coro  
-Supongo ke Ahome nos vio...-continua Inuyasha-es por eso ke se marcho...  
-Y KE ESPERABAS INUYASHA!KE AHOME ESTUVIERA FELIZ!SABIENDO KE LA PERSONA KE AMA ES FELIZ CON OTRA!-repone Sango cada vez mas alterada con lo ke sucedía  
-Sango...tiene razón Inuyasha, debes de ir a disculparte con la señorita Ahome y darle una explicación-Inuyasha se levanta  
-Claro que no! Yo no he hecho nada malo,no tengo porque darle explicaciones a Ahome!-sango se levanta y le da una cachetada

En la época actual, Ahome esta en su cama, muy desconsolada  
-Ahome ven a cenar!-llama su madre  
-No mama no quiero nada!-responde Ahome cada vez mas triste  
-(Ya veo...Inuyasha aun ama a su querida Kikyou...entonces x ke?)..ENTONCES X KE ME BESOOOO!-grita desconsolada Ahome llorando a mares  
-Por ke te amo...x eso te bese...-se escucha desde la ventana  
-Inu...yasha?..Susurra sin entender nada-AGGGHHH!MENTIROSO! Yo vi cuando besabas a Kikyou! Y le decías ke necesitabas de ella!  
-Ahome...no lo puedo negar...yo necesito de Kikyou, mas ke mas yo le debo al vida...ella sacrifico toso por mi...  
-Inuyasha...lo lamento...-dice llorando-soy una tonta, yo fui quien decidió permanecer a tu lado, sabiendo ke tu sigues amando a Kikyou...lo lamento mucho  
-Ahome...Kikyou es la persona ke mas quiero en mi vida...  
-Inuyasha lo se..-responde tratando de no llorar y haciéndose la fuerte  
-Pero...tu eres a la persona ke amo Ahome-dice Inuyasha sonrojado  
-Inuyasha...  
-Pero también no puedo dejar de pensar en Kikyou...  
-Inuyasha no me digas nada...no me digas nada hasta ke Kikyou no interfiera entre nosotros...cuando logres olvidarla como tu querida Kikyou...hasta entonces entre nosotros no paso ni pasara nada...  
-Pero Ahome...-dice algo confundido  
-Regresa por donde llegaste Inuyasha.. Después hablaremos...

Continuara...


	3. La gente cambia o no?

N/A: Hola nuevamente, Este capitulo será algo breve ,estoy algo trasnochada y ahora lo único que pienso es en dormir…ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Capitulo 3 :La gente cambia o no?

En el capitulo anterior Ahome manda a Inuyasha a su época, pero este se niega, quedándose allí hasta previo aviso…

Claro esta que si Inuyasha y Ahome están en la época actual, significa que Sango esta sola con Miroku!

-Sango se han tardado mucho, creo que no volverán hasta mañana-menciono Miroku quien aun que trataba no podía disimilar la cara de felicidad que tenia.

-Tiene razón excelencia, además ya esta oscureciendo-Respondió esta algo incomoda

-Sango, la casa sola, tú sola ,yo solo..podríamos aprovechar de hacer algo para matar el tiempo no?-pregunto con un tono de picardía-No te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo Sango?

-pafff-le da su cachetada-usted cree que soy como todas las otras conquistas!

-Pero Sango, tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti, sabes que quiero compartir mi vida contigo-esta vez algo mas serio.

-Pero que cosas dice excelencia-solo eso pudo decir antes de que Miroku se acercara a ella y la besara.-Pero que hizo excelencia!-decía algo perturbada por aquel beso

-(Mi niña la pongo nerviosa…)-se decía muy tierno Miroku-Te bese Sango, eso fue lo que hice…

Al finalizar esta ultima palabra la beso nueva mente, y acogiéndola en sus brazos la abrazo.

-Excelencia esto significa que cambiara?que ya no me será infiel verdad?-pregunto muy ingenuamente la pobre de Sango

-Claro Sango tu serás la única que mis besos besen, la única que mis manos toquen ,la única que mis ojos miren-Afirmo Miroku dándosela de galán

Y confiándose en las palabras del monje esta durmió en sus brazos hasta la mañana siguiente…(como me gustaría poder dormir x.x).

Cuando despertó se encontró con la sorpresa de que su monje no estaba con ella, pror unos minutos después ella escucha la voz de su amado…

-No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-se escuchaba desde la otra habitación Sango se asoma a ver y adivinen lo que ve…Ni nada mas ni nada menos que Miroku cortejando muy descaradamente a la princesa de aquella posada.

-Ò.Ó Ese maldito monje depravado no cambia!-ya no podía estar mas enojada Sango,

Su mirada penetrante hizo que Miroku se diera cuenta de su presencia

-No, Sango, no es lo que tu piensas!-Miroku estaba tan nervioso (quien no con esa mirada tan penetrante ñ.ñ)

Como Sango no tenia el poder de decir ABAJO, solo le dio su merecido con una buena cachetada,y salio corriendo sin rumbo fijo ,echa un mar de lagrimas…

Continuara…

N/A:espero que haya sido de su agrado y que dejen review o como se llamen…y ahora con su permiso me ire a dormir…buenas noches o dias? O sera tarde? Ya no se….

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZ


End file.
